Ray Manchester (Captain Man)
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, also known as the superhero Captain Man, is the deuteragonist in Henry Danger. He is Swellview's savior and guardian of the city, having saved the day many times. But as he grew older, he realized his job started to become "a lot to handle alone" and he "needed a sidekick". Therefore, he hired Henry Hart to be his sidekick, "Kid Danger", and they have been fighting crime together ever since. He is portrayed by Cooper Barnes in his adult age, Colby Severance in The Danger Begins, and Kale Culley in Back to the Danger: Part 2, both at age 8. Background and Origin Raymond was born to scientist Carl Manchester and an unnamed mother. He was an ordinary human being just like everybody else, who lived in a town called Swellview. But that would all change when one day, 8 year-old Ray, who was skateboarding in his father's laboratory during take your kid to work day, accidentally skated towards his father's indestructible machine, the Trans-molecular Densitizer, pushing the lever in the process and gaining the power of indestructibility. Despite his extra years of childhood prior to the incident, Ray told Henry and Charlotte he never went camping, rode roller coasters, or learned how to ride a bike (he was also pulled out of school by his father, possibly out of fear his newfound powers would harm those around him were he not careful). His father saw the whole change and to test this theory, he scanned Ray with a detector to see if he really became indestructible. The results were positive and Carl whacked Ray with the detector in the head, with Ray only feeling pain for a second. With his son now indestructible and happy that he is okay, Carl told Ray he would grow up and do special things. Thus Captain Man was born and he would fight crime in the city of Swellview. And another motivation for him to fight crime was when a street gang, known as the Wall Dogs, vandalized his playhouse when he was still a boy. Description & Personality Ray/Captain Man has brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. He is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and likes to be romantic. As shown on several occasions, he hates to lose and wants things to go his way. When not in uniform, Ray wears casual clothing such as long sleeved shirts or short sleeved, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is normal in his civilian form. As Captain Man, he wears a blue and red suit with yellow lining and a symbol on his chest resembling a hurricane, tilted. On his face he wears a blue mask with a yellow line on the top. He wears a black utility belt with his symbol on the buckle. He wears black and red boots and red gloves with black fingers and knuckles and yellow lining. His hair is groomed to the right side. Relationships With Other Characters : For Ray Manchester's relationships click here. Powers and abilities *'Indestructibility:' Having received the power at a young age, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head, being shot by a laser, and being blown up by a grenade launcher. However, it should be noted that he does not have invincibility to pain or hyper-gamma light. *'Super Strength:' He can take down criminals with his fists and feet. He has also shown other signs of super strength, most notably when Phoebe Thunderman froze him solid only for him to break free a few seconds later. *'Expert hand to hand combatant:' Ray has shown to have skill in hand to hand combat as he has been able to hold his own in multiple fights and has been able to do moves such as suplexes. He can fight many enemies at the same time. *'Natural Space Oxygen:' Able to breathe in space without the use of an astronaut suit and oxygen tank thanks to his indestructibility. *'Inability to get sick:' Due to Ray being struck by the densitizer and becoming indestructible, Ray has been unable to get sick since the age of 8, up until the events of Green Fingers, where he was somehow affected by the disease Schwoz invented. *'Piloting:' Ray has been shown to possess pilot skills, as he's able to fly the Man-copter. *'Marksmanship:' Ray can shoot with his laser with precision like Henry. Gadgets : See also: List of gadgets Captain Man carries an assortment of gadgets with him to aid in battle. Aside from his combat, he can use these gadgets at his discretion to disarm or wound criminals, such as his laser which has the option of stunning or killing the individual. Vehicles : See also: List of vehicles To navigate the large, vast areas of Swellview, vehicles are necessary to get to the scene of the crime when the opportunity calls for it. Especially when braun seems out of the question, these machines of transportation prove to be an important asset for Captain Man to keep the city safe from crime. Rogues Gallery : See also: List of villains in Henry Danger While Captain Man is Swellview's answer to fighting crime, he has also met some sinister villains along the way, ranging from petty criminals like Jeff, to nasty deranged ones such as The Toddler. No matter how devious their plan may be, in the end, Captain Man (and of course Kid Danger) always defeat(s) them and foils their plans. Gallery Trivia *In an audition tape for Henry Danger, Captain Man's name was originally going to be called Galaxy Glen. *He hits on a lot of women. *If you look closely at Ray's left cheek, you'll see a faint scar from the fight that took place in the Tears of the Jolly Beetle episode where his face was cut. This is most noticeable during the card game scene in Spoiler Alert, but is also visible in other episodes throughout the series. *He has a helicopter known as the Man-Copter that was mentioned in Super Volcano, before making its first full appearance in Danger & Thunder. *He also has a ground vehicle called the Man-Van as mentioned in The Danger Begins. It has only appeared in a "Motion Comics" cartoon. *Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, Piper, Gooch, Schwoz, Bork, Boris, Laylani, Ray's father Carl, Winnie, Gwen, Drex, Babe Carano, Kenzie Bell, Hudson Gimble, Triple G, Brad Belcher, and Rick Twitler (formerly) are the only people who know that Ray is Captain Man. *He doesn't seem to really like his father. *As revealed in Danger & Thunder, Captain Man knew Hank Thunderman (also known as the Superhero "Thunder Man"). However, their actual relationship is never revealed. *He hates celery because he thinks it ruins tuna salad. *He has a crush on Kris Hart. **He also likes Miss Swellview and Gina from Birthday Girl Down and Too Much Game. *When he was a kid, a graffiti gang called the Wall Dogs vandalized his play house, causing him to hold a life-long grudge against vandalism. *He loves steak. *His evil counterpart from Opposite Universe has a beard and mustache. *Despite being the city's guardian and savior, he is prone to capture, having been trapped or kidnapped by Swellview's criminals multiple times. *He cannot battle his rogues gallery all by himself when they're together (unlike say, Batman). *It is revealed in Hour of Power that he is allergic to nuts, but he still enjoys them. **This is seen again in License to Fly, when he plans to eat a peanut butter sandwich despite his allergy. It is possible that this was a goof, however, since no one seemed alarmed or concerned. It is also possible that he is not allergic to peanuts specifically. *He prefers crunchy peanut butter. *According to his bio, he is currently 6'0. *He is able to play the electric guitar, as shown in Let's Make a Steal. *Ray is right-handed, as shown in Mouth Candy when he is seen eating ice cream with the spoon in his right hand and in the episode Birthday Girl Down, where he can be seen writing on the board with the marker in his right hand. **However, in Dodging Danger he puts Schwoz's super-powered glove on his left hand and uses that hand to throw dodgeballs, but this could just be a continuity error. *Captain Man does not have good aim when it comes to using gun-like weapons, such as when he seemingly shot the Space Bug (but it managed to survive) and when he kept firing at Schwoz who was hanging on the roof but missed every time, and when he once tried shoot a fly with his gun, he missed the fly and instead shot a hole in the elevator door. *He can be somewhat sexist as shown in Kid Grounded and Double Date Danger. *It is revealed in the episode Stuck in Two Holes, that he likes the movie "Good Burger". *Ray seems to consider Henry to be family, as in the episode Secret Beef Ray tells Henry that he's like the little brother or nephew that he never had. *There are two things Ray hates in the world, which are: **1. When a man kidnaps another man's dog to make the other man do things for them. **2. Celery, because it ruins tuna salad. *He likes his French fries warm and his ketchup cold. *In Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, he claims to know a guy who would be able to get rid of Henry's family. *It is revealed in "Opposite Universe", that his favorite band are "The Hawkins". *Ray seems to dislike swearing, as in Danger Games. Dr. Minyak explained his plan to break the dam, to which Ray stated "Hey! Watch your language.", when he thought Minyak was cursing. *Ray loves playing the game Sky Whale (from Game Shakers). *It is shown in Spelling Bee Hard, that Ray is terrible at spelling, which is likely due to the fact that after Ray became indestructible, his father took him out of school and started training him to be a superhero. *He tells everyone that he's 36 when he's really 37 (from Part 1: A New Evil). *It is revealed in Knight & Danger, that he has an aunt who was an amateur lion tamer. *Throughout Season 1 and 2, Captain Man’s utility belt didn’t have a Holster for his Phone. Then in the Season 3 hour-long special “Hour of Power”, he had a holster for his phone and since then has had it on his utility belt. *It's revealed in Henry Danger: The Musical, that it takes him around an hour and a half or longer to shower. *When it comes to negotiations, Ray/Captain Man has been known to escalate a problem even when it is about to be solved. This has occurred twice, in Thumb War, and Holey Moley. *Ray thought the Earth was flat until A Tale of Two Pipers. *He guest starred on the Ryan's Mystery Playdate episode "Ryan's Super Playdate". *He and Schwoz are set to appear in the spin-off series Danger Force. Videos Captain Man’s Most Captain Man Moments! Henry Danger Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Manchesters Category:Junk N' Stuff Workers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020